I want the world to know
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Lukas owning his and Philip's relationship while at school. He's sick of the homophobia, internalized or otherwise, and knows that all he wants is for Philip to be happy.


"You drive around corners like you want us to crash!"

Lukas laughed at Philip's incredulous tone as he parked the motorbike outside the school. Philip got off first, unwrapping his arms from around the blondes waist and pulling off his helmet before Lukas did the same.

"I know how to ride without crashing, Philip. You've seen me do jumps with no hands, driving to school is nothing. Don't you trust me?"

Philip smiled as they walked inside together. He hadn't missed the fact that Lukas had decided to become more open about their relationship and he was excited at the thought that he could hang out with Lukas at school even if it was just 'as friends' while in public. But he hadn't had any friends in school till now and with Lukas, he might actually be able to enjoy it there.

"I just don't see why its necessary to drive that fast."

Lukas bumped his shoulder against Philips, smiling knowingly.

"It makes you hold on to me tighter."

Philip laughed and pushed him back, but his smile slid away as soon as they turned into the hall. Lukas stopped walking, looking at Philip's worried face with a confused smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lukas!" It was Brandon, one of Lukas' friends. He was coming down the hall towards them, looking at Philip with disgust.

"You hang out with this creep now? I thought you hated him?"

Lukas turned around, already rolling his eyes at Brandon's mocking tone.

"His name is Philip. And yeah I hang out with him. What does that matter to you?"

Lukas pulled on Philips arm, trying to get away from the asshole now blocking the hallway.

"Cause he's weird. He's been stalking you and-"  
He hesitated, looking back out the window where Lukas' bike sat, face screwing up into an even more sour expression.

"Did you two ride here together?"

Philip was quiet at Lukas' side, steeping back a little, partially hiding behind the blonde's shoulder as Brandon got more aggressive and Lukas didn't even know why he had been this jerks friend before.

"Can you just leave us alone? What's your problem with him?"

Lukas started to get angry now, holding his shoulders back and coming towards Brandon like he was going to punch him. Philip noticed and took hold of his wrist where Lukas' fist was clenched at his side.

Brandon noticed too. "You protecting him now, Lukas? What's gotten into you? What, are you two dating or something?"

He said it with a mocking snare and Lukas couldn't stand to look at his ugly face anymore, or hear him talking about Philip that way.

"Yeah, you know what? We are dating."

Brandon's face went blank before he burst out laughing. Lukas could feel Philip freeze behind him, hand loosening on his wrist before squeezing lightly, thumb rubbing against his skin.

Brandon managed to wheeze out some words in between his bouts of laughter.

"Are you serious? You're dating Philip? You two are gay?"

This was everything Lukas had been afraid of, being laughed at, being judged, being hated. But Brandon was a jerk and Lukas cared more about Philip's opinion than some homophobes.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

Brandon stropped laughing, staring at them with disgust.

Lukas slipped his wrist from Philips hold and took his hand in his instead, turning around and pulling him down the hallway to their class.

Philip was staring dumbstruck at Lukas, his open mouth slowly pulling into a smile.

Lukas was smiling too, embarrassed. He stopped walking when they got to the end of that hall, looking at Philip as their hands hung, tangled, between them.

"What?"

Philip laughed a little at Lukas' blush.

"I can't believe you just did that. It was amazing."

Lukas shook his head, staring down at their hands instead.

"I don't really want to think about it."

"Okay, what do you want to think about?"

Lukas looked up at Philip through his eyelashes, head still hung low, and pulled on Philips hand to tug him closer. He could feel Brandon's gaze still on them but right then, he didn't care.

"You."

Philip smiled wider, glowing at this show of affection in such a public place.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, kiss me."

Philip beamed and lifted his free hand to Lukas' neck, pulling him close and taking his mouth with his own.

Lukas closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the softness of Philips lips on his, the taste of his tongue, the feeling of his heart beating under his palm as his hand lay on the others chest between them.

Lukas was smiling again when they parted, forgetting all about Brandon as he looked at Philip.

"So we're dating?" Philip smiled cheekily as he asked, making Lukas laugh as they swung their clasped hands into a gentle sway.

"If you want to."

Philip nodded, his eyes bright.

"Of course. So… I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I guess so. I've never had a boyfriend before, it's kind of weird."

Philip raised an eyebrow, pretending to be offended despite the fact that he was still smiling. Lukas hoped he'd never stop.

"I mean a good kind of weird. Now that Brandon knows he'll probably tell everyone. We might have to move schools."

"Are there even any other schools around here?"

"Umm, probably not."

Philip pulled his arm around Lukas' waist.

"Maybe Gabe can home-school us. Then you could say you're dating the cutest guy in school."

Lukas looked at Philip with a smirk.

"I already am." Lukas pulled Philip to him and kissed his neck as Philip lifted a hand to the nape of the blonde's neck.

"Hmm, you're gonna make someone throw up."

Lukas spoke against the skin of Philips neck, smiling as he held him close.

"I don't care." He pulled away suddenly and bit his lip as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Just don't tell anyone what I said."

Philip played with the hair at the base of Lukas' neck, kneading the muscles there.

"What? That you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, it's so embarrassing and sappy. Even though I mean it."

Philip laughed again and leant forward for another kiss, no matter who was watching.


End file.
